The present invention relates to a system and a method for managing storage devices, and also relates to a program for the same.
In recent years, with the progressive increase of databases in business firms, the demand has increased for storage devices, and as a result, the demand has also increased for systems for managing storage devices.
Among systems for managing storage devices, there has been one which obtains information about a file or a volume as managing objects, and also about operation timing, data destination or the like from the servers or storage, and according obtained information, gives the storage devices an instruction to perform a process on the file or the volume based on the information, such as operation timing (as disclosed in JP-A-2002-7304, for example).
In the above-mentioned storage-device management system, automatic management can be implemented such that, on receiving an instruction to perform a process on data stored in the integrated storage system or responding to a request regarding the data, voluntarily issued by a SAN Management Device, this management system obtains information necessary to process that data, and according this information, decides an execution schedule of function software for the starting procedure or timing of various kinds of function software (software to create replica, copy data, separate replica, create backup copy or remote copy, etc.) residing in the storage, network switches, servers or the like, actually starts the function software according to the decided execution schedule, obtains execution results from the function software of the respective devices, and reports the results to the application that requested data processing.
However, no method has been clearly disclosed to automatically change the operation procedure when there is a change in the environment of the storage system or load on the storage system or to change the operation procedure by feeding back execution results.